


The Mighty Will Fall

by soterianyx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soterianyx/pseuds/soterianyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His exhausted heart and stubborn tenderness for her told him that he was human. Her aching chest and guilty weaknesses told her that she loved him. A series of rivamika oneshots and drabbles that I've decided to dump here because I have too many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mighty Will Fall

There was no other word to explain the maelstrom of swirling emotions that thundered in his chest, gripping his heart in such a tight hold that sometimes it refused to decrease its quickening thudding.  

Euphoria blended with perplexity, desire fused with dereliction. His mind was lost in such turmoil it hurt to think, hindering his ability to control his actions and words.

Because all it allowed him to do was flip through flashbacks, images, unspoken feelings for her, causing his forsaken heart to beat that much faster, that much hotter, for something he had never known. He was usually so guarded and composed, face never belying any sort of weakness or doubt, and always the cold and apathetic soldier he was accustomed to being.

Until suddenly he found he couldn’t hold the façade anymore. It could have happened in these past six years, a few days, the seconds it took for him to glance at her in desperate yearning.

Was this how _normal_ people felt when they engaged in that inconvenient intensity they called _love_? Was it natural to have these irrational thoughts and cumbersome outbursts of affection?

He supposed he would never really know.

But for some reason, his body welcomed the new sensations that flowed through it every time she grabbed his sleeve, snapped at his uncouth comments, raced him through the stone streets during military leave. And yet all he could manage was a smirk and a raised eyebrow that silently chided her: _Oh, Ackerman. You never were one to be compliant_. When what he really wanted to do was feel her muscled form flush against his own bare skin, their heat stifling each other to the point of suffocation, and their passion finally released in a gale of kicked sheets and rough kisses, drowning him in a primal frenzy.

But she would just quirk her mouth into a crooked smile and softly shake her head in the tiniest movement, warning him to control his inexperienced ardor lest they be found out. And he would have no choice but to incline his head in solemn defeat, acknowledging her never-ending acumen that pissed him off so much he wished he had never developed a heart.

Because it was tiring.

Every night, they bade each other veiled farewells until the morning, their fingers dancing across the other’s face so delicately that it soothed upon the lightest contact and stung when they parted. As he lay in bed, he found that sleep wasn’t as satisfying as it had been, and he would wake up with a burning chest, cursing her name for making him feel foolish. And though he was comforted by the fact that he knew she was waking up feeling the same way, he pitied them, knowing it was impossible to reveal their clandestine affair while the war still continued.     

But his exhausted heart and stubborn tenderness for her told him that he was human.

And he reveled in the notion of finally having someone to call his own.  


End file.
